Express $0.46$ as a fraction.
Answer: Let's look at $0.46$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $4$ $C6$ The number $4$ is in the tenths place, so we have four tenths. Four tenths can be written as $\dfrac{4}{10}$. The number $C6$ is in the hundredths place, so we have six hundredths. Six hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C6}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{C6}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{40}{100} + \dfrac{C6}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{4C6}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 46/100 be simplified?]